The present invention relates to linear guide rails, and more particularly to bushings and bearings for linear guide rails.
Currently available linear guide bushings make contact with the rail therefore have friction. Other linear guide bushings operate with continually supported round rail guides operate in contact with the rail. Either with recirculating balls, rollers, or low friction materials.
These bearings need lubrication and even with lubrication wear due to contact with the rail. Other linear guide bushings wrap around the guide shaft and therefore can only be used with round rails that are supported only on the ends. This causes the rail to bend from the weight and force.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved linear guide bushing that reduces contact with the rail and thus does reduces wear, friction, and noise associated with movement across the linear guide rails.